Walrus Rider
225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Imp Pet Zombie |trait = Amphibious Anti-Hero 3 |flavor text = A walrus seemed the obvious choice. After all, horses don't go on land *and* water.}} Walrus Rider is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 3 /4 . He has the [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero 3']] and [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] traits, and does not have any abilities. His plant counterpart is Poison Oak. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Imp Pet Zombie *'Traits: Amphibious, ' Anti-Hero 3 *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description A walrus seemed the obvious choice. After all, horses don't go on land *and* water. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Update ???? * Tribe order change: Pet Imp → Imp Pet Strategies With Walrus Rider can be considered to be a more expensive version of Stealthy Imp, trading 2 additional brains and the lack of [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait for 2 more health and Amphibious. The player will most likely find Walrus Rider's Amphibious trait to be a key point when choosing one over the other, as Walrus Rider's increased health is more or less negated by its lack of protection against trick, and both of the cards have poor stats for their cost anyway. Using this against Solar Flare or Chompzilla can lead to an easy win, due to the lack of amphibious plants, as long they don't instantly destroy it. As a pet fighter, Walrus Rider can also find a place in 's pet deck, providing synergies with Cat Lady and Zookeeper. Additionally, Walrus Rider is classified as an Imp, which can also synergize with Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp. Against If the player is facing against a Walrus Rider on the water lane, or Whipvine can use their abilities to move Walrus Rider into another lane, removing him from the water lane and blocking one attack. It is recommended to try and destroy this zombie quickly after, as Sneaky heroes have access to Smoke Bomb to move Walrus Rider back into a water lane. Additionally, using , Whack-a-Zombie (only if Walrus Rider is facing a plant fighter in the same lane as it is) or Sizzle can deal with Walrus Rider easily. Gallery NewWalrus Rider.png|Walrus Rider's statistics Walrus Rider card.png|Walrus Rider's card Earning Walrus Rider.png|The player earning Walrus Rider after completing the 8th step in ' Hero Quest titled "Strange Steed Indeed" Walrus.png|A Walrus Rider attacking Brain Freeze pack.png|Walrus Rider on 's Premium Pack LawnmowerDestroyingWalrusRider.jpg|Lawnmower being used on Walrus Rider IMG_2515.png|Sizzle being used on Walrus Rider NeptunaHeroPack.png|Walrus Rider on the advertisement for the Neptuna Hero pack WalrusRiderCardImage.png|Walrus Rider's card image Old Walrus Rider Description.png|Walrus Rider's statistics Walrus Rider Is Got.PNG|The player receiving Walrus Rider from a Premium Pack Trivia *The Imp on the walrus is very reminiscent to the one on Dodo Rider Zombie. *This is the only Anti-Hero card with Amphibious. *He is one of the three zombie cards with the '''Anti-Hero '''trait, the other two being Stealthy Imp and Mini-Ninja. **Coincidentally, all of them are in the Sneaky class and are part of the Imp tribe. Category:Anti-Hero cards Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Imp cards Category:Pet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps